12 Months
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: A school idol, a pianist and one year. Secrets, lies and love. Will one year be enough? Or will he die alone? AU Yullen
1. People and Places

**Hurray! A new first chapter! It might be coming out slowly but it will be coming out! It's really different but the story line is the same… You'll really be able to tell where I changed things if you read this before… but if not it'll be all good! Yay!... oh and those of you who had read the original… it kind of spoils some of it…. Like I've moved a couple scenes waaaay father into the story… heh… well enjoy!**

**Oh right the disclaimer!**

**I don't not own D. grayman…. No matter how much I want to force Allen into a miniskirt!**

"They took him off life support just now." The words echoed in Kanda's swirling mind. "It was just too painful for him. He's better this way." The third year's science teacher, rested a hand on the teen.

A pained, silver haired face resounded through Kanda's mind. He had never cried for anyone before, but now, tears fell silently from his dark lost eyes. He had just lost his love.

(One year and two days earlier)

Allen's P.O.V.

'Finally, a chance to start a new life at a new school.' Allen thought to himself while pulling one his new school uniform. Black pants, white dress shirt and a long sleeve black cardigan that held the Black Order Academy crest on it.

He sighed, painfully remembering events at his past school. Shaking his head he started for the door. He had a terrible headache which matched the happenings of the night before. "I'm leaving now!" He yelled into the empty apartment. He let of an emotionless sigh as he closed the door behind him.

Kanda's POV

"Che," Kanda gave his signature sound and looked away annoyed. 'When will they learn.'

"No, sempai!" the first year girl blushed, her head down. "Please, please accept my feelings!"

"I don't need anyone's useless feelings." His response was the same to every annoying little girl who had confessed to him. "Who needs this crap" he muttered to himself. He entered the classroom, leaving the brown haired first year sobbing on the ground.

"Yuu-chan!" the orange haired boy leaned back instinctively avoiding Kanda's mugen as it sliced the air, not a centimeter from his throat.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi." Kanda turned sheathing mugen

"Aw, you've done it again." Lavi, the one known to Kanda as baka usagi stared out at the sobbing girl, still on the floor. "She should have known better than to confess to Black Academy's Ice Prince." He smirked.

"Che." Kanda sat down at his desk in the back.

"Time to play rebound boy!" Lavi hopped like the rabbit he was out to the crying girl, grinning madly.

"Geez Kanda, do you have to be so cold to them?" A girl with dark olive pigtails was sitting on top of the desk next to Kanda.

"Che, they're all idiots." His deep voiced answered. Lenalee only sighed and sat in her seat.

"Hey." Lavi came back in and sat down in the seat in front of him. "I heard we're getting' a transfer student today."

"Che, I could care less." Kanda looked away. "Probably another baka girl."

Just as he finished a pale face poked through the open door. The nervous face was topped by messy, snow white hair, it was long but nowhere near as long as Kanda's raven colored ponytail.

"I-Is this room 228?" the pale boy asked nervously.

"Che, just as I thought, another baka girl." Kanda leaned back staring at the strange white hair matching grey eye, the other half of his face had been hidden by hair.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student, Allen Walker." Komui-sensei announced loudly. 'Allen?' Kanda wondered. 'Shit, that's a boy?'

Kanda watched as the boy's thin body appeared in front of the door. "No way that kid's a boy, none the less a third year. The kid looks twelve." Lavi whispered from the desk before him.

"Ah, y-yes." He walked quickly over to the teacher's desk. Bowing to the class, he said, "My name is Allen Walker and I have transferred here after traveling with my guardian." He stood up straight, but still kept his head down nervously.

"Thank you Allen, you can have a seat…." Komui-sensei scanned the room for and empty desk, finding only one. In the back row….next to Kanda.

Allen's POV

Taking a seat Allen turned to the long hair boy. "Hi, my name is Allen." Smiling he held out a gloved right hand to shake the large boy's

"Che, I already know that, baka moyashi." He rolled his eyes ignoring the boys small hand.

"Heh, don't worry 'bout him. He's always pretty grumpy." The bright orange haired boy in front of him had turned his head to face Allen. "The names Lavi Bookman."

"It's very nice to meet you Bookman-san." He slowly raised his right hand to meet Lavi's.

"Aww! You're so cute being so polite." The red head laughed and ruffled the white heads hair. "You can just call me Lavi." He shook Allen's white gloved hand bringing the boy's skinny arm up and down along with it. " Oh, and loooove the hair color. It's sexy on you!" Lavi half growled. Allen only blinked nervously in response.

"Now class, settle down." Komui-sensei stood up, his hands on his desk. "Group up with your partners for some notes. Oh, Allen," he paused to look at said boy. "good, you're seats are right next to each other. Kanda, Allen will be your partner since you usually work alone."

'Kanda' Allen glanced at the tall boy with a long, raven colored ponytail. 'That's what his name is.'

"Che." Allen could tell that Kanda didn't want to work with any one, none the less him. He wished he had taken headache pills when he had the chance, his head was throbbing.

The day dragged by slowly, accompanied by Kanda's che's and rude remarks toward Allen. Finally they had a lunch break.

"Allen!" Lavi waved from the door. "Come on! I'll show you to the dinning hall." Allen followed behind Lavi, hanging his head, still nervous. "Come on kid, loosen up." he patted Allen on the back. Allen freaked out, his muscles tightened and his eyes flung open wide. "H-Hey, are you alright? I didn't hit a bruise on your back or somethin' did I?" Lavi stared into the small boy's frightened grey eyes.

Allen's breathing was heavy and he whimpered softly as Lavi came closer. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and relaxed a small amount. "Eh, I uh," Allen fumbled. "S-Sorry." He held one of his gloved hands in the other timidly.

Finally, after an awkward silence, the two reached the dinning hall.

**Sorry its short... but I wanted to get it out! See ya soon!**


	2. That which I hate so much

**Yay! Chappy 2!**

"Alright Allen, you go up in the line and order something from Jerry. He'll make it and you pay over there." Lavi pointed to a man in a cream coat. When it was Allen's turn to order, he approached the window.

"Aw, what a cute little kid." Jerry the chef squealed as he saw Allen. "You a first year?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm a third year." Allen pouted in protest.

"Ah, no way you're so small and cute." Jerry leaned against the ledge of the window. "I'll make any think for a cute face like yours."

"Lets see I'll have…" Allen listed out too many foods to keep track of, yet somehow Jerry remembered ever single one. "…And ten orders of mitrashi dango… wait make that twenty!"

"You really gonna eat that much kid?" Lavi hoped Jerry wouldn't be taking too long to make all that food.

"I always eat quite a bit." Allen said shyly, as he took his tray to the register to pay for his large amount of food. He said as Lavi motioned him to sit next to him and a girl with black olive pig tails. "The bad thing about eating so much is that I have to pay for it all."

"That's gotta be expensive, doesn't your father help you pay?" Lavi asked.

"He's not my father!" Allen snapped angrily. "He's my maste- uh I mean guardian." Allen corrected himself. "That selfish man makes me pay for all the expenses myself and even using my money for his drinking money."

"How cruel." The pigtailed girl cried.

"That's my master for you." Allen laughed. "I kinda owe him my life though."

"Master?" Kanda sat down across from Allen with a tray of soba. "You serve him or something?"

"No, I-" Allen began but sad interrupted.

"Sex slave?"

"No!"

"It's find out about Allen time." The girl exclaimed. "My name is Lenalee by the way."

"Eh, it's nice to meet you Lenalee." Allen shook her hand cautiously. A tiny sense of fear lingered in his eyes, that was unnoticeable to anyone. Or so he had hoped.

"First question!" Lavi slammed his hand on the table. "So, who's this master person?"

"M-Marian Cross," Allen cringed at the horrid man's name. "He saved my life when I was five years old. Master Cross took me in." Allen hung his head low again. That's the most he would dig into his mind full of painful memories.

"How terrible to go through something like that at such a young age!" Lenalee had a sympathetic look across her face.

"Ah, please don't pity me, it makes me uncomfortable." Allen's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

"Che, who the fuck would feel sorry for a baka moyashi like you?" Kanda began eating his soba.

"Kanda!" Lanalee glared at him.

"Che."

"Aw, don't be such a downer, Yu!" Lavi dodged mugen as it was swung all too close to his neck.

"Baka usagi! I dare you to call me that again!"

"Geez, you're gonna chop my head off one of these days."

"Good." Kanda sheathed mugen once again.

"Yu?" Allen questioned, attempting to stray from the topic of his past.

"It's my first name. Call me by it and you'll lose your head."

"Enough about Mr. Grumpy here." Lavi leaned back. "Got any hobbies, interests?"

"I-I play the piano, and sing a bit too."

"Che, what do you expect from a weakling moyashi."

"Well what can you do? BaKanda?" He glared at the raven haired boy, with his uncovered eye.

"Wah, cute! You guys already have pet names for each other." Lenalee giggled.

"Wha-What?" Allen blushed.

"Che. What the hell? I'm not gay." Kanda smirked. "Don't know about damn moyashi though."

"Well, are yah?" Lavi questioned as Allen's face grew red.

"Well n-no i-its just…" he mumbled something inaudible.

"Eh? Can't hear you." Lavi sang.

" Why are we having this conversation?" Lenalee folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Aw, come on Lenalee don't you want to know!" He leaned over the table towards him.

" I don't feel the needed to pry into other people's lives, Lavi." She said semi-angrily.

"Aw, you're afraid he is!" Lavi put his hands on the table. " But, you like him don't you!" The one eyed red head began pinching and squeezing Allen's cheeks. " How could you not! He's sooo cute!" He crooned. " If I were gay I'd be all over him!"

Allen sweat dropped. " Con wou wet go omy eeks, ow?"( Can you let go of my cheeks, now?) He stared up at Lavi with pleading eyes.

"Too cute! I just wanna lock you up in my closet!" Lavi squealed.

"T-that's creepy." Allen stated bluntly.

Lavi's mouth formed and 'O' " How mean! You think I'm creepy!" He faked tears streaming from his eyes. " I'm creepy? You really think so?"

"Yes, baka usagi, we'll throw you in jail for being a child molester." Kanda said, pausing from eating.

Allen began to laugh but then stopped to yell at the samurai look-a-like. " Hey! I'm not a child!"

"A short moyashi, who can't take care of them self is a child. Che, idiot." Kanda resumed eating his soba.

"I can take perfectly good care of myself!" His gloved fists were tight at his sides.

"Yeah if you need a damn _master,_ you obviously can't take care of yourself." Kanda smirked.

"Just shut up!" Allen slammed his fists on the table. " You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He yelled. People began to stare. " You don't know me! You don't know who I am!" He fumed.

**Hope you enjoyed this bit! Now I must finish my home work -.-"'**


	3. Late Start for Learning

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit I've been reeeeeally busy with warrior camp for marching band (I'm in the colorgaurd!) and homework... as usual... also I've me a wonderous girlfriend now! Love her to death! but the great thing is we both read fanfics... lol... but anyway sorry for the shortness of the chappy enjoy!****Oh and just to clear things up before you ask... I'm not lesbian I'm bisexual...**

"God damn, Moyashi! Don't get all fucking worked up over a little comment. What you want your Master to comfort you and tell you it's alright?"

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted angrily at the raven haired teen that was now nose to nose with the younger one.

"You don't know anything." He hissed behind clenched teeth. Kanda was about to throw a punch, when he saw the look in the boys eyes. An air of violence lingered over the area. The entire cafeteria was silent. The silvery orbs may have been a sparkling gray if you just looked at them, but underneath was angry black. A black filled with pain and loneliness only to be covered by his sickening smile. Kanda could see the same black he held within his own onyx eyes. It was the same. But they were not.

Suddenly the bell rang. The crowd of shocked teens dispersed into the hallways. Only a second longer did the two disputing teens linger in a glare before rushing off to their own classes.

Allen found the day to go by in an angry blur. Before he knew it the last bell of the day had rung.

"See you tomorrow!" Lavi waved goodbye along with Lenalee. Kanda was nowhere to be found. Probably at the kendo club Lavi had mentioned earlier. Allen smiled his usual polite smile before going the opposite way of the other two. Exiting the hall way he found his chest becoming heavy and breathing became painful.

He hated being sick. It's not like Cross would take care of him. Did he really want to go home? No, but Cross would be angry if he didn't. He began across the side walk at the stretch of white snow, his vision blurred. It was so cold. He had forgotten to bring a jacket in his morning rush. Half dazed, he made it home slowly.

" Brat. Get in here." A harsh voice boomed as Allen closed the door behind him.

" I'm home Master." He said quietly, as he stood in front of the closed and locked door.

" You're two minutes late." He slurred drunkly. "You know I don't like you being late."

"Yes, Master. I will accept my punishment." The young teen walk over to the back and placed his hands against it. He leaned in and braced himself. Thwack! "Thank you sir ." He said near robotically and began to count to fifty with each hit. Tears never graced the white haired boy's eyes dulled gray eyes.

-Next Morning Kanda' POV 1st person-

I slammed my hand down on the small black alarm clock beside my bed. '7:45' it read. Quickly I pulled on my clothes and tied my long hair into a high ponytail. As usual I skipped breakfast and headed out the door and down to my car. In the area I lived in it was a scattered mix of those who are filthy rich and other who are dirt poor. Why those lowlifes were mixed in I had no idea. At some times my black corvette stood out, other times it did not. Right now, it did.

The idiot in a beat up old Toyota was string at my car just long enough to miss the light. I smirked and pressed on the gas. Driving towards the school I saw an unmistakable person running on the sidewalk. The moyashi was running awfully slow. But then again what did I expect from such a weak little kid?

Slowing down I noticed that he was limping slightly. The damn idiot had probably tripped on his own feet. I Che'ed to myself before pulling up to the school. The moment I entered the near empty looking school the bell rang and I was late. But it wasn't like I gave a damn. And neither did the teachers. They knew me. Or at least they knew I didn't give a shit about school.

I turned around as I heard a noise from behind me. The moyashi had come in. He was breathing heavy and had a slightly pained expression on his face. I turned back and began walking to class. Neither of us spoke and we both entered the class room in silence.

"I'm very sorry!" The moyashi was apologizing before Komui had even said a word. "I was running late and had to walk to school! It won't happen again I promise! I'm so sorry!" I could hear the quiver of fear lacing his words.

Komui raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses before speaking. "It's alright you're only just a minute late. Plus you're new. Just be sure it won't happen again."

"It won't I promise you!" He laced his gloved fingers together into a fist. Why was he still wearing gloves even though he was already inside? The idiot probably forgot to take them off. I was already in my seat when he came and sat down in his. I expected his to say some stupid remark or comment but it never came. We said nothing. He wouldn't even look at me, nor did he even acknowledge my presence.

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi whispered to him. I wanted to slice his throat at the sound of the annoying Baka usagi's voice. "Where were you?"

"I woke up late." He said with his stupid shy smile.

"How far do you live? It can't be that far to drive." Lenalee joined the conversation.

"Well I'm not old enough to drive yet. Well, actually I just got my permit but I don't have a car anyway."

"Wait, how is that possible? We're juniors how can you not be old enough to drive yet?" The baka usagi asked.

"I'm actually just turning sixteen this month. I skipped a grade."

"Oh? So you're cute aaaaand smart!" Lavi… dare I say it…. Cooed. Ugh, he was disgusting.


	4. Not lucky, Cursed

**-Xo sorry this is so short and for not updating for a while! I've been really busy and stuff... believe it or not once school starts I will actually be updating more often... its harder for me to write at hoem without freaking out cuz I think some one is gonna walk in on me writing ^^'... even though there are usually only two people in my house... what ever... so enjoy!  
**

_"Oh? So you're cute aaaaand smart!" Lavi… dare I say it…. Cooed. Ugh, he was disgusting._

-Lavi's POV-

Could this kid get anymore adorable? He waved his hands back and forth nervously as I praised him.

"This month? Lenalee asked. " When's you're birthday?"

"Um, well this is going to sound really weird but," Allen looked down and fidgeted a bit. "My birthday is December 25th"

"You we're born on Christmas!" I clapped my hands together. "Christmas baby, Christmas baby! How lucky!"

"No a-actually." He stuttered slightly.

-Allen's POV-

I was not born on Christmas. I am not lucky. I am cursed.

"I wasn't born on Christmas, but since I was abandoned when I was born no one knows my real birthday. December 25th was when I was adopted by my foster father Mana." I could see it in their eyes the stupid pity which I hated so much.

"But I thought that guy Cross was your guardian?" Lavi asked his one emerald eye filled with curiosity. I cringed at the man of that man.

"Yes, he is now." My voice was void of emotions. "Mana died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Allen." Lenalee brought her hands to her lips.

"It's really alright." I gave them a reassuring smile. "One thing he always told me was to keep walking. No matter what happens I must always keep walking. For him I have lived by those words." The sympathetic look on their faces was sickening. " I miss him but I will always keep living."

"You're really strong you know that Allen?" Lenalee said giving me an intense look. " I wish I had been as strong as you when my parents died." She looked off into space. "I became depressed and suicidal. I felt all alone, but neglected the brother who was always there for me."

"You must have been through a lot, it's understandable." I said with a pity laced into my words. My back throbbed and it was painful to sit. " I grieved for a long time after Mana died, but something snapped me into reality." More like beat me into it.

"Aw you guys. You're makin' me all depressed! I dunno what I would do if Panda-jiji croaked!" Lavi fake pouted.

"Haha yeah, sorry about that Lavi." I plastered a goofy grin on and shined it at the red head.

"Ehm!" A hand landed harshly on Lavi's desk. " If it's alright with you three I would like to continue my class." Komui said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, we're sorry, Nee-san" Lenalee smiled brightly, obviously trying to keep us away from trouble. "We just wanted to learn more about Allen-kun here!"

"Hm? Oh ok!"" He smiled at his little sister and resumed teaching the class.

"Is he really that easy to manipulate?" I said in a quieter voice than before.

"For me he is." Lenalee winked.

"Yeah, the dudes got a total sister complex. He'll obsess over her every second he isn't teaching."

"Ugh, and sometime while he is teaching" The pigtailed girl rolled her eyes as Lavi and I laughed. Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad.


	5. None The Less

**-Yes! I'm alive! Or rather back from the grave -.- I haven't slept more than like two hours each night for the past two weeks…. I've been sooo swamped with school, guard, show choir and EVERYTHING! I've barely been able to write in class so I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted in a while! It might be another long while before I get another bit up! Gomen nasai! Aite, my life is a total mess right now… so of course I don't own DGM cuz I wouldn't been sitting here! Alright with out further ado! The next chappy! ^^**-

Classes were fairly boring. I already knew a lot of this stuff and if I didn't I was a fast learner. I didn't skip a grade for nothing. Most of my classes I had with Lavi. Apparently he was pretty smart too, even if a lot of times he didn't show it. After home room with Komui was AP World History with Bookman, Lavi's grandfather. Then was Trig with Cloud Nyne and then gym with Alistair Krory. But before that came the best part of every day. Lunch.

Well _usually_ it was the best. Today I knew it would suck. Why you ask? Because right in front of me in the freaking line was a freaking he-she ass hole.

"Soba." The dark haired jerk grunted into the window and a short while later he got what he had ordered and began to leave. But then it happened. Who ever thought this was going to be funny was dead wrong. Some idiot kicked the back of my heel as I began to walk forward. He was going to die.

I fell ran face first into the side of one stupid Bakanda. It was a chain reaction I fell. He fell. Soba fell.

"Fuck." He growled loudly as I heard the people behind us snicker. "What. The. Fuck?" He growled again. I had soba in my hair and I could feel it running down my forehead. I was froze for a second before I realized the position I was in. I was lying right on top of none other than Yu Kanda, both of my hands on his chest. I could feel his toned chest under his uniform rise and fall as he inhaled heavily from the fall. Looking into his eyes I felt a heat crawl over my face. For a second I was caught in his onyx gaze before I pushed myself up and ran to the bathroom to wash my hair.

-Kanda's POV-

Fuck. I was going to fucking kill these fucking laughing bastards. What the fuck had fallen on me? I looked down at a small fucking body lying on me. Fuck. He fucking looked into my eyes for a second before running the fuck off. What? Had I expected a fucking obnoxious comment from his after how he ignored me today? Che. Of course not.

I don't expect anything from a fucking baka moyashi. I got up and left.

-Lavi's POV-

Little did anyone know, but the super-sneaky-amazingly-sexy me had been watching from the other line.

"Lenalee!" I ran over to the pigtailed girl to report what I had just witnessed.

"Hey Lavi!" she smiled a pearly white grin. I could help but widen my own grin at the sight of hers.

"Guess what?"

"Hm? What?" She raised a knowing yet curious eyebrow at me. She knew I had just gotten some good dirt of someone.

"It turns out Yu-chan isn't asexual after all!"I raised both hands excitedly.

"What?" She half laughed half spoke.

"Its Moyashi-chan!" I explained. "Yu-chan's got the hots for Moyashi!"

"Oh, really? And what make you think that?" She put a hand under her chin.

"Would Yu-chan even look at anyone he wasn't forced to like us? I mean we didn't even make him talk to Allen!"

"Hm, I guess your right." She flipped on pigtail behind her shoulder. " But how do you know he's in loooooooove?" She drew out the word with a wiggling motion of her head.

"Because-" I went along in telling her my theory.

-Allen's POV-

I washed the noodles and sauce out of my hair. Brown spots had stained the silvery white color which I hated so much. I didn't dare to look in the mirror. I never did. I was a freak. A monster. I always covered the left side of my face with my hair. To hide _that _thing. That ugly curse which scared my face. I couldn't even look into my own eyes. I never wanted to see the hollowness of that silver color which hide a certain blackness beneath.

I held one gloved hand across my face to move my hair away and I splashed myself with water. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the blood red contrast with my pale white.

Cute.

Sweet.

A gentleman.

A brat.

So many things I have been called, but one lying most truthful of all. Cursed.


	6. AP Calc 3

**Hi Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long again to get a chapter out o school isn't exactly my best-friend… Anyway incase any of you are confused about Allen's class schedule as you read this chapter its cuz I know I said he was in honors trig… I realized I'm gonna be taking trig next year and that's only one year head for me and Allen's supposed to be super genus baby (just like my little Jack Jack X3) So I changed it to AP Calc 3…. Uuugh I haaate math…. also I couldn't really tell how to write Cloud Nyne's personality so I just made her how she is here if you think it's horribly wrong and a terrible insult to the real Nyne tell me and I might change things around a bit for you… btw we won firt place in our division for our marching band competiton and U of I! We even got best visual so that mean the color guard! (which I am in with a solo!) sorry for babbling on ^^'**

The bell rang and my empty class slowly began to fill with loud, obnoxious idiots I had to teach. Lao Jimin ran up to my shoulder and screeched quietly as the last few trickled in. "Alright shut up everyone!" I yelled immediately silencing the room. I noticed that on the side of my desk stood a small boy with snow white hair. He was eyeing Lao Jimin cautiously. "You need something kid?" I said, seeming to startle him.

"Oh, ah yes." He tapped his fingers at his side. "I'm the new student, Allen Walker."

"Hm?" I flipped through my papers. "Yeah? Ok, welcome to my AP Calc 3 class I'm Cloud Nyne, you will call me Ms. Nyne, blah blah blah take a seat where ever." I said monotone as I waved him off. I watched him run to sit over by Bookman's kid, Lavi. "Everyone this is our new student Allen Walker, don't beat him up." I told the class. He was a scrawny kid; I could imagine him being kicked around like a little puppy. "Hope you all studied for you test today, it's gonna give you hell." The class responded with a loud groan. I handed a stack to each isle and the passed it down the rows.

-3rd person POV-

"Geez, this is so easy!" Lavi scanned the test as it reached him.

"Yeah? For you, boy genius maybe! But, I'm a senior and this is hard stuff!" Toma was turned around to talk to his red haired friend.

"Pfft, whatever." He leaned back putting his hands behind his head. "How's it look to you Moyashi-chan?"

"Argh! Not you too Lavi?" Allen put a hand to his forehead, " Don't you go calling me by that stupid name freaking, Bakanda made up! And anyway this doesn't look too hard I'm sure if I had been in this class I could get it."

"Geez, kid you're smart!" Toma looked at him. "I couldn't have done this in my junior year! I can hardly do this now!"

"Hey, by the way Allen, do you even know what Moyashi means?" Lavi rested his chin on his hand.

"Yes, I do." He said grudgingly. "I am not a bean sprout, thank you very much." There was a slight tick in his forehead, but it disappeared as he began to speak again. "When I lived with Mana, we traveled around a lot and he had me learn bits and pieces of different languages."

"Oh! That's cool, Panda-jiji made me learn a couple different languages too. What can you speak?"

"Ah, let's see. I'm fluent in French, German and Chinese, and I can speak a lot but not all of Japanese, Italian, and Spanish."

"Olá há uma inteligente," Lavi said in a rich Portuguese accent. "I can speak Portuguese, Italian, Gaelic, Latin, and all of the Romance languages."

"Phew," Toma whistled. "You know what I'm fluent in? English." He stated plainly. The three laughed.

"Shut up and start your test!" Ms. Nyne yelled at the three throwing an eraser at them.

-Allen's POV-

Everyone had begun to take the test. I laid my head down on my arms and closed my eyes. The only sounds I could hear were the brief flipping of paper, the frustrated scratching of paper and the occasional screech from Ms. Nyne's monkey.

For some odd reason my mind began to drift to that idiot Japanese ass. I saw him glaring at me in his mind and it pissed me off. I couldn't even understand why my brain thought of him but the entire thought was pissing me off. I let out an irritated breath causing Lavi to pause from his test and raise an eye brow at me. I shrugged and look at the clock. The period was nearly over.

Dumb-ass samurai.


	7. Badmiton!

**Yeah baby! I'm here! Sorry I like never update ^^' I'm still way too busy! Anyway those of you who are waiting rejoice! I'm typing up some more Death of summer right after I put this chapter up! Yay! Aaaanyway I though it would be nice to have a more light hearted chapter here so heres yous goes!**

-Lenalee's POV-

Allen Walker. To me he can be summed up in one quick word. CUTE! He's so adorable! I mean sure he has white hair, but who cares! It looks cute on him. Rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant cute rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant adorable rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant rant gay…..

The dreadful thought crossed my mind again. It's not like I don't like gays or anything but…. That would mean….. he wouldn't like me… like that… urgh…. No no no! I need to get the thought out of my mind! It's not like I know for a fact he is! Grrrrh!

-Lavi's POV-

I laughed inwardly as I watched from down the hall Lenalee make a frustrated face at her locker. She was too cute. Of course if I let it show how much I thought so, surely I'd be maimed by one of Komui's inventions. I bunny hopped my way over to her and put my hand on the locker next to hers.

"Nee, Lenalee-chan! Ready to go to gym!" I flashed a large grin at her.

"Yep, but you better dress today! You're gonna get yelled at if you don't!" She scolded.

"Yeah right," I said walking with my hands behind my head. " Like Krowry would ever yell at anyone! That guy's a big softy!"

"But Lavi, it's not okay to take advantage of a teacher like that!" She looked up at me as we walked. "Beside you should be a good influence for Allen-kun, it's his first day dressing for gym."

"Speak of the adorable white devil, it's Moyashi-chan!" I glomped Allen as he came down the stairs. "Gym time! Got a change of gym clothes?"

"Oh, ah no I guess I forgot." He chuckled lightly, scratching his head.

"That's ok! You can borrow some of mine then!" I ruffled his hair. "It'll be a little big though."

"That's alright, thank you Lavi!" He smiled his little gentlemanly smile. I saw Lenalee had a little glimmer in her eyes. Somehow I image she was very happy to know she was going to see cute little Allen in oversized clothing. Pfffht, fan-girl.

We parted ways as Lenalee went to the girl's locker room and Allen and I the boy's. I handed Allen a pair of shorts and a shirt. He said quick thanks with a bow of his head a disappeared around the corner. Just as I had finished changing little Allen can around the corner ion my gym clothes. His cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment. My shirt hung loosely around his shoulders and revealed much of his color and shoulder bones. The bottom fell almost to his knees and my gym shorts went halfway down his calves. I guess I was a good foot taller than him and of a more muscular build than his bone thin slender body.

"Nice, Moyashi-chan" I couldn't help but laugh, he had borrowed someone a freshman's gym shoes and that was the only thing that fit him. Oddly he was still wearing a black long sleeve shirt under my shirt and his white gloves.

"Don't laugh!" He making an angry face that resembled more of a pout that a scowl.

"You're right, you're right at least my stuff fits you better than Yu-chan's would" I threw a thumb back at Kanda who was changing in a corner away from everyone else. I saw Allen's face change, it became more annoyed and pissed off looking.

"_He_'s in this gym period? Oh joy."

"What? You don't like Yu-chan?" I asked wonder what info I could squeeze out. "Why don't you like him?"

"Cuz' he's an ass that's why!" Allen began stomp/walking out of the locker rooms into the gym.

"Aw, Yu-chan isn't that bad! Look at it like this! He has great hair!" To that Allen gave me a 'Are you a fucking retard or something?' look. He sighed and walked over to the gym teacher. I went over and chatted with Lenalee for a little before class started. Krowry introduced Allen, took attendance then explained we would be playing one-on-one badminton. Why one-on-one? I have no idea, but it gave me an idea. "Yu-chan!" I ran over to him as we picked partners. Lenalee already had a girl partner and Allen was left. But so was some other stupid kid. I ran over to the kid and whispered "Hey, I bet you can't try and touch Lenalee's butt!" I said hoping he didn't know the consequences. To my luck he replied

"Hell yeah I can!" He inched over towards Lenalee, but as soon as he extended a hand a giant silver robotic claw erupted from the ground a clamped over the boy before dragging his into the ground. A voice from nowhere boomed.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SWEET LENALEE!" in a metallic voice. Everyone sweat dropped at the incident, apparently that kid was the only one stupid enough to try and get near Lenalee. Idiot.

"Three way!" I shouted grabbing Allen, who's eye were large from the surprise of the occurrence. "Since there are no other partners you can play with us Moyashi-chan."

"eh, yay…" A sarcastic sound came from him.

"Let's play BADMITON!" I said in an announcer voice.


	8. Name Calling

**Heya peoples! I'M BAA~AACK! Haha Well I know that one shot I did for Christmas wasn't all too well written and I is sorryz T-T… I wrote it on my ipod on the plane to Arizonza…. There and well while I was "Studying" for final's last week…. Ugh this year just needs to end….. anyway I though I would just push a quick chapter out my butt for you guys… happy- reading?**

Lavi's slammed the bird down hard on our side. By 'our' side I meant the team Lavi had forced me on to. This team so happened to be nothing more than Kanda glaring at the world while I futilely tried to return Lavi's serves.

"Whoot! 'Nuther point for moi!" Lavi pumped his fist in the air. "But this is boring. Why don't we switch sides!" He came up to the net. "Yu-chan why don't you play against Moyashi-chan!"

"Che. No."

"What?" I smirked. "Don't think you can beat me?"

A tick began in the Japanese's temple. "Fuck, who do you think you're talking to damn Moyashi?" Kanda whipped his racket towards my face very much like he would mugen. "Prepare to die damned albino shrimp." Kanda walked over to the other side of the net.

-Lavi's POV-

And so Operation get-Kanda-in-Allen's-pants begins. I smiled crazily. I looked over at Lenalee and winked. She giggled probably fantasizing the two boys. The two began playing furiously.

"Moyashi-chan has the first serve and he slammed it hard into Yu's side of the court. Yu-chan slides in the time of time to return it tenfold! Will Moyashi-chan be able to-" I stopped became to object seemed to be stabbing my throat.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Both the white haired and Raven hair boys were consumed in a demon aura, little horns seeming to grown out of Allen's head. Within a split second the two were at it again, hitting harder each time. Lol, I make it sound like their getting it on. Yeah baby. By the end it looked like the two had been doing each other too. Both were panting hard and sweating on the ground.

"Aw, have you both climaxed already?" I almost regretted saying that as two rackets broke against my head. Almost.

-Allen's POV-

A week had passed since my first day. As each day came and went I began to like this place. School had become my escape from my hell. It felt….. warm. A feeling I had not felt for a long time. A feeling I had forgotten existed. But that would only last as long as they did not know. For once I prayed to the god, whom I did not believe in, that they would never know.

-Kanda's POV-

The last bell rang. I gripped mugen tightly as I stormed angrily out the door. I pushed my way through the hall and came to my locker. Slamming my stuff in, I used my foot to kick my locker shut.

The hall had begun to empty as I went down towards the kendo dojo. As I approached the music hall I could hear music. Coming closer I could tell someone was playing the piano and singing.

It was a soft calming tone, but it felt painful too. Melancholy, but I don't say pusy crap like that. I got closer to the music room and recognized the voice as males. It was high pitched and gentle, but still a males. My sneaker squeaked loudly on the floor and the playing stopped. For a moment it was silent and my stomach dropped uncharacteristically.

The door squeaked open slowly and a white head poked out. First it looked away from me then slowly he turned towards me. His mercury eyes stared past me as if I wasn't really there. Slowly and silently he started to retreat back into the room. He stopped.

"What do you want?" the voice was flat and smooth. It held neither interest nor any real emotion.

"Che." My own voice sounded distant and foreign. I kept walking past the music room. He stood still at the door, his head turned down. I continued to walk only to be stopped by a certain irritating voice.

-Lavi's POV-

"Yu-chaaaaan!" I ran down the hall ready to glomp my pissy friend only to fall flat on my face, as the attempt was swiftly dodged. "Oweeee…."

"Che. Damned baka usgai." He walked over where I was laying and smushed a foot into my head. " Don't call me by my first name!" I looked up as I heard quiet snickering.

"Moyashi-chan!" I jumped up and ran to hug the small boy. He as well dodged and my face met the corner of the door. Rubbing my abused face I settled for swinging my arm around Chibi-chan's shoulder. "What's up?"

"Oh, ah I was just here using the piano, I only have a key board at home so it's nice to use a real one every once and a while." He looked inside at the shiny black baby grand. "It's a really nice piano, kind of an expensive one."

"Hey, didn't your father help fund for the music and arts programs here, Kanda?" Lenalee smiled politely.

"Che. That man isn't my father." Kanda hissed. "He's a stupid suck up."

" Well that's not very nice." Allen-chan pouted. Daw, so cute.

"Well I'm not very nice, if you haven't noticed, faggot." I raised an eye brow at Kanda's foul word choice.

"What did you just call me?" Allen shrugged my arm off his shoulder and took a step towards Kanda. His eye brows knitted as if he hadn't heard what Kanda had said.

"I called you a 'faggot' you little gay piano boy." Kanda towered over Allen with a dark aura.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Allen's voiced raised. Huh, it felt weird seeing him defensive and pissed like this. "Why don't you take a good look at your own girly hair, pretty boy!"

I snickered but was quickly silenced by and firm Japanese hand at my throat. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Why don't you for once, asshole!" there was a bitter crispness in the air as Allen added one last swear before Kanda stormed off. Poor floor taking a beating from his feet. Allen took a deep breath and changed faces. " Would you two like to hear a song?" He smiled at us.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hello everyone. This is Jackie. Hime-chan couldn't post this chapter so I had to. Just so everyone knows Hime-chan won't be updating anything for over a week. You could say that she'll be doing some 'research' for her next fanfiction. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.-

Disclaimer- Hime-chan does not own DGM and doesn't own Mad World by Gary Jules. She only wishes

Lavi's POV

Allen's fingers graced the glossy keys. Placing his fingers in position he inhaled slowly while closing his eyes. The air was still a moment before he leaned down into the opening. His small back and shoulders swayed with the soft melody. His eyes stay closed and he took a deep breath.

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces." He sang breathily with a pure tone flowing through the emotion of the song.

"Mad world." I said. Allen continued with his eyes closed. He smiled softly.

"Bright and early for the daily races, going no where, going no where." I saw his foot taping the tempo out, as his fingers glided around as his wrists echoed its motions. "And the tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression." His head lifted as he crescendo-ed.

I had never really paid attention to the sad meaning of this song. I mouthed the words as Allen sang, "And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dyin' are the best I ever had."

I looked over at Lenalee, nearly forgetting she was there. "I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world." I held my hand out, offering to dance. She delicately put her hand in mine and we started a slow waltz. "Mad world." We were dancing and she was smiling. But, she wouldn't raise her head. She wouldn't look me in the eye.

We kept on dancing. Through the interlude and through the second chorus. Suddenly the music was gone. I was still dancing with Lenalee, but Allen was staring at us innocently, probably feeling like a third wheel. Lenalee and I looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before breaking apart. It felt. . . right? it did, but it was, off. I mean I love her. Yes, I'll admit it. I'm in love with Lenalee Lee. So, why didn't this feel right? Maybe, because she didn't love me back.

I leaned back a little to look her into her eyes. "Lenalee? You ok?" He had been staring at the piano. Well, maybe not the piano itself, but who sat in front of it.

"Oh? Huh? Yeah!" She brightened up smiling at me then the young pianist. "Allen, that was beautiful!"

"Thank you, Lenalee." He smiled politely then looked over at the clock. "Aw man!" his calm expression changed to a frantic. "Sorry guys! I need to go. I just got a part time job and I'm gonna have to take a bus to get there." He slung his black shoulder bag over his shoulder and rushed to the door. "See you guys later!"

And in a black and white blur, the Moyashi was gone. "Lol, that was fast." I chuckled smiling at Lenalee. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure! There's this great Chinese place my brother and I went to. Brother is friends with the owner. Let's go there."

"Sounds good to me." I held the door for her then hopped out to walk beside her. "So where is this place?"

"It's a little far so can we take your car? Komui'll drive ours home."

"Sure, sound cool to me." I put my hands behind my head and looked at Lenalee with my one sexy eye. Score! It's like a date!

I drove us downtown with her directions and random stories/comments about the day. My heart was squirming inside.

"There it is!" she pointed to a red building across the street. As we pulled up her phone rang. "Oh, hey brother!" she spoke into the phone. "No I'm getting something to eat. . . yep. Lavi's with me. . . Oh please brother. It's just Lavi. It's not like it's a date."

Oh . . .

My heart dropped on the sidewalk with a unheard fump. So much for a first date. I held the door to the restaurant open as she walked in.


	10. Deviousity

**Yo! Sorry I haven't posted in quite a while ^^'…. I've been all busy with school and what not… as usual… also I've kinda been having a rough time… my girlfriend is being sent away for a looooong time (she's not the same one as before)…. And I already miss her…. I might never see her again and I didn't get to really say goodbye TT^TT… ok enough sap story! This Ain't no American Idol! Anyway… beware the evil pop culture refence later on… though many of you will probably like it hur hur hur….. on with the show!**

-Allen's POV-

I woke up groggy. I had gotten in late from work and I still had homework after that. Scratching my head, I yawned and stood up from my 'bed'. 'Bed' meaning my old twin-sized mattress on the floor.

I rubbed my eyes as I took out my uniform. Slowly, I shook off my over-sized black t-shirt. Looking down I stared blankly at my scar sprinkled chest. It looked like a damn Sirat I grabbed for my shirt with my left arm. I held it out stretched for a moment, looking at the ugly red, inhuman-like limb.

"I hate it." I mumbled sleepily. Soon enough my shirt was on and the deformity was mostly hidden. Stepping out of my grey sweatpants, I used my feet to free my ankles of the fabric. Once I was fully dressed, I headed into the kitchen. I pulled out a piece of bread to make toast. Judging from lack of snoring, yelling, or sounds of prostitutes; I assumed Cross wasn't home. Or he was dead. That would be nice.

Breathing in my sweet solitude, I started to sing quietly.

"My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams." I hummed the piano. "Twenty bucks should get me through the week." I harmonized parts of the melody that were too high for me. I smiled. That was at least one sign of puberty for me. Damn my small structure!

I hummed through bites of toast as I packed up my school bag. I was getting up earlier to make it to school on time. I shuffled around the mail and envelopes cluttering the counter top. Bills, bills, more bills and some magazines.

Finally I made it out of the apartment and outside to the sidewalk. The wind was rather harsh and stabbed straight through my thin black jacket. I rubbed my gloved hands together in hopes of creating a small amount of warmth.

Last night it had snowed a little more than an inch and the side walks were icy. Being my clumsy self I slipped on the ice and face planted into a snow drift.

-Kanda's POV-

I gritted my teeth driving down the street. I watched an idiot slip and fall on the sidewalk. He shivered and dusted himself off. The idiot's jacket looked soaked and he was hugging himself like a damned child.

"Che. Oi!" I called out the window of my car. "Hey, faggot Moyashi!" the dumbass stopped.

"F-fuck-k y-you! W-wha-what do y-you w-want B-ba-kan-n-nda?" the white haired freak's teeth were chattering.

"It's fucking below zero out here." I glared at the shivering fucktard.

"Y-yeah? Y-your-r poin-nt?"

"Get in gay-ass!" I shouted at him. He only glared back at me.

"Why s-should-d I?" he said stubbornly.

"Che. 'Cuz we're both going to be fucking late, you fucking Moyashi!" I yelled. Who was that stupid? I scrapped my nails against my leather steering wheel.

"F-fine!" he trudged towards the side of my car. He pulled at the handle, but it didn't open. "Unlock it asshole!" he barked.

"Tch." I pressed on the gas and jumped forward a foot.

"H-hey! A-ars-se!" he ran to catch up. I then unlocked the door and let him in. "You'r-re awful." He pouted. That face made me want to hit him.

"Yeah." I didn't bother to look at him.

"Urgh!" he growled. He was no longer shivering as I had the heat up.

I stomped hard on the gas bringing the car to 70 mph, way over the speed limit.

"Frell!" **(AN: my dad likes to say frell as a replacement for fuck;)) **the albino, gay, shrimp gripped on to the seat as he lurched forward. "Slow down, BaKanda!"

"Urasai, homo." I smirked and cut a tight corner.

"Stop calling me gay, you girly man!" the Moyashi finally snapped.

"Why should I? Fruity boy?"

"Princess hair!"

"Old man hair!"

"Rapunzel!"

"Snow White!"

"Chink!"

"Brit!"

"Uh. . . That's not really offensive." He stared blankly at me. "You're stupid."

I nearly broke his face. Nearly. The remainder of the ride was silent as we reached the school. I parked in the lot and turned off the car.

"Uh, well," the Moyashi stared at me. "Thanks, BaKanda."

"Tch." I unlocked the doors.

-Later that day~ Allen's POV-

"That arse!" I complained to Lavi. "He's been calling me gay no-stop all week!"

"Ne, I would worry too much, Moyashi-chan." we were walking down to AP history. "If he argues with you, it mean he liiiikes yooou!" the red head drew out the last words. "I think he reeeaally likes you!"

"Really? Insulting and verbally abusing me, means he likes me? Doubtful." I glared at my older friend.

"Well, look at me. He tries to kill me everyday, but he's still my bestiest bud." Lavi rested his hands behind his head. "Also he's been coming to school on time lately! He also hasn't gotten a detention for like a week! It's got to be a record."

"Psht, really?" I laughed. "What, is he a delinquent?"

"Heh, sort of. He's the type to piss of a teacher and what not."

"Well, I'm gonna teach that idiot a lesson!" I clenched my one gloved hand, free of text books.

"Hm? How're you gonna do that? Not by force I hope. Lol, he'll cut you to ribbons."

"Heheh, I'd like to see him try." I cackled madly. A dark aura surround me, causing Lavi to back up a little.

"Whoa, Allen-chan." Lavi chuckled. "Don't get too carried away."

History came and passed, now began lunch. I ordered my food and sat down at the table.

"Hello, BaKanda." I said sharply.

"What, fucking Moyashi?" BaKanda ate his stupid soba.

"Nothing." I gave a grin as fake as Justin Beiber's manhood.

"Faggot." He grunted.

"Pretty boy."

"Cock monger."

"Princess."

"Queer."

"Metero."

"What the hell is that?" he stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"It means," acid dripped from my words, "you have a strong concern for your appearance that displays attributes stereotypically associated with homosexual men." I smirked and cocked my head. "Baka."

"Tch. Trying to get cocky, little Moyashi?" his voice sounded like ice chipping.

"Isn't that you? Arse." We were boy standing now, eye to eye, nose to nose. I of course was kneeling on the seat to reach his height. My hands were on the table as well and I leaned forward. He did the same. Position set. "Oi!" I screamed for everyone's attention. Skillfully I kicked an apple at Kanda's crotch causing him to lurch forward and crash into me. Well, my head that is. Most specifically our lips. And to the entire room, you know what it looked like?

A kiss.

From Kanda, to me.

Not the other way around.

The room was so still. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody breathed. My raven haired enemy drew away. His eyes were wide and shocked. He pulled an arm over his mouth as if to wipe away the event. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Homo!" someone spoke first.


	11. Owch

**Duuudez! I'm here! Sorry I haven't posted in sooo looong!... anyway…. I'lll try and get stuff update ASAP….. I've even got a chappy of Death of summer on its way….oh and I'll for sure get to answering those equations for ask anything!... enjoy!**

I was staring triumphantly when a stone fist greeted my face. Suddenly I found myself flat on my back, on the cafeteria floor. My face stung like hell and I could feel a trickle of blood running down my nose.

"Allen!" Lavi was kneeling down by me and Lenalee was close behind. "Are you alright?" he helped me sit up and I pinched my nose.

"Ugh, I sink I broke it." I judged from the sharp pain and the crooked feeling.

"Oh god, Allen!" Lenalee clasped a hand over her mouth. Kanda had already fled the scene.

"Ah, is ok. I've 'ad worse." I inhaled and put both hands to my nose. "Gimme that notebook." I signaled for him to put it in my mouth.

"What? Why?" he asked as he did so. I bit down hard on the notebook and shoved my nose quickly into place. "Ah!" Lavi shrieked at the loud crack.

"Allen?" Lenalee's hands were spazing out.

"Don't worry!" I smiled through blood and snot. Attractive, no? "It's not like it's the first time I've broken my nose."

"Really?" Lenalee said, both giving me concerned looks.

"Hehe, I'm just clumsy, okay?" I waved my hand at them.

"You better go to the infirmary anyway, Allen. Just in case." Lavi ruffled my hair and helped me up.

"Sure, tell Mr. Bookman." I started on my way out.

"Yep! I'll make sure gramps knows."

"Oh, and tell him I fell on my face. It's easier than dealing with teachers and stuff." I was already out in the hall before he could answer. "Crap." I huffed. With my sense of direction, it would be the next day before I'd find the nurse's office. My best bet would be to find a teacher.

To my luck, I heard someone coming up behind me. I swiveled around to ask.

"Excuse me. . ." a fist to my stomach interrupted my question. Maybe not my luck. Luck never liked me much. I found my self on my knees looking up at an oaf by the name of Choaji Han.

"Sup fag." The dumbass had two faceless thugs with him. All three had plenty of muscle, except for in the head of course.

"What are you talking about?" I gasped out. "Didn't you see? That idiot kissed me!"

"Shut up, homo." His bear-like foot slammed into the side on my head and I felt my face hit the hard carpet. I groaned and pushed my hands onto the ground in an attempt to get up. A foot to my back shoved me back down.

Instinctively, I shielded my head and face as dirty shoes pummeled my sides.

'This is nothing' I told myself. 'There's been worse.'

I knew no one would come to save me. No one ever did. Not since Mana left me all alone.


	12. Snow

**I'm sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated anything in foooooreeeeever but I've been so busy… I just had finals and show choir auditions and marching band is starting up again! I just didn't have the time to get anything up! Uuuuuugh and all these idiots around me! Dammit Dustin! Why must you be so charming and cute and a complete and total douche bag? Sorry….. enough of my ranting! Here/s what you've all been waiting for! Oh and yes I know Choaji's lines are aaaall reeeeaaally lame… they're supposed to be…..**

I ended up limping/dragging myself to the nurse's office.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed, shocked at my bloody appearance.

"I, um, fell. . . down the stairs. . . from the third floor."

"Really?" she eyed me cautiously.

"Eh, he he." I gave her a shy smile. "I'm rather clumsy."

"Hm," she turned away to get something, returning with some bandages. She said, "Did you hit your nose?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I must have." I scratched my head.

"Go wash your face in the sink over there." The nurse said, pointing to the sink. I nodded and did the action. "You have cuts on your face, do you have any in other places?" she asked when I returned.

"No, just some bruises. I should be fine." I tried to smile, but my face felt sore.

"Hm, well then let me bandage your face."

"Alright then." I agreed and she stuck large piece of gauze on my cheek. She began dabbing some ointment on some spots. I flinched and froze up when I felt her move the hair from my face. "Ah! That side is fine!" I warned, but it was too late and I felt the cold air on m left eye. My body tensed and I clenched my eyes shut, preparing for what she'd do.

"Do you use any creams on this?"

"I'm sorry?" I sat dumbfounded. No scream? No shriek? No backing of in terror?

"Do you use scar cream?" she asked again while still treating my face. "Don't be so shocked, I've been a war medic. I've seen worse."

"O-oh, I see." I said shyly. "And no, I don't put anything on it."

"Hm, it's an old scar, but I'll give you some ointment on it. It won't heal it much at this point, but it will help to make it less prominent."

"T-thanks." I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes. She handed me a pass and a sample tube of scar cream. I thanked her again and made my way to class.

"Allen-kuuun!" I was greeted as I walked into class. Whack! A shoe hit Lavi in the face.

"Idiot grandson." Bookman, my history teacher yelled at his red headed grandson.

"Owie! Panda-ji-ji!" Lavi was kicked once again.

"Don't call me Panda." The small old man, who did look a bit like a panda, walked over towards me. "Do you have a pass Allen?"

"Oh, um yeah, here." I handed him the paper. He crushed it in his hand and tossed it into the recycling tin all while keeping his gaze on the bandages plastered to my face.

"Lavi said you got a bloody nose, not you fell down the stairs."

"I slipped on the stairs on my way to the nurse's office." I scratched my head and hoped he'd buy it.

"No you didn't." he stared at me blankly. Crap! How did he know? "Unless you fell up the stairs."

"Oh! Yeah, that's what happened." I waved my hands nervously.

"Hrm, sit down, your disrupting my class." He returned to the chalk board and resumed teaching.

"Hey," Lavi whispered to me as I sat down. "What happened dude?"

"Like I said, I fell down the stairs." I told him, but he didn't seem to believe me. like grandfather like grandson? I guess? "Honestly I did." I tried to reassure him when he gave me a look.

"Dude, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" his one eye sparkled with wisdom that made me want to trust him, but. . .

"Seriously, I just fell on my face. I'm a klutz." . . . .but I just couldn't.

I was fearing gym, but it came and Kanda was nowhere to be found. I breathed a sigh of relief but something was still stuck in the back of my mind. I just kept getting weird stares and whispers in the hallway. News travel's fast and changes fast.

I didn't have time to use the piano after school today, I had to get to work early for an extra shift. I cursed myself for not having a warmer coat through the ice wind, but trudged along none the less.

"S'up faggot?" I heard from behind me in a stupid voice. My reward for ignoring this was a chunk of ice to the back, sending me stumbling forward.

The icy feeling stung through my wind breaker as I tried to run from the Choji and his oafs.

"Get back her gaywad!" I felt a large hand grip around my arm and jerked me back. Another balled up fist slammed dead center into my stomach like a rock. Choji's fat arm held my body, half dragging through the snow. Clenching my teeth I launched my feet at him and tried to run off.

I jumped around a wide ice patch when I felt a cold lump collide with the back of my head and I slipped on the icy side walk. My head became fuzzy as I felt my body sinking to the icy floor. I heard someone shout at me as the world faded to black.

-Kanda's POV-

"What the hell are these dumbasses up to?" I growled noticing the group of idiots. I stopped my car at the red light and looked over to see a clock of ice connect to the head of a small boy. "Moyashi!"

"Shit!" Choji the fucking leader of the dunces cried. "Run, it's fucking Kanda!" the group retreated off the side of the street, Pulling over I parked the car and ran out to the Moyashi, who was now unconscious in the snow.

Face first in the snow, his hair blended with the ground, as did the pale complexion of his skin. Over his eye, I spotted a bright red which I recognized as blood.

Gently I flipped him onto his back and brushed aside his snow colored hair. "Damn, Moyashi."

It was not blood. A scar ran from over his eye to his lower cheek. At the top was a pentacle star shape. But his face was ice cold, a pink blush tainting his porcelain cheeks. Taking off my back north face jacket, I wrapped the Moyashi in it and scooped him up princess style. Using my foot I opened the back door and laid him down across the black leather.

From my rear view mirror I gave the idiot one last glance. And somehow, he looked peaceful.

**So…. Yeah….. Kanda doesn't react much to the scar…. But he's Kanda…. He's not the type to right? I hope so….**


	13. Completely Irrational

**Yayz! I wrote a chappy! And for all you who read the original story… well this chapter is gonna have some parallels to the favorite of a lot of you ;D wink wink… and it's not the dream fyi :3…. Oh and I've been meaning to tell everyone… I hate Lenalee…. With a passion *is shot by fans and komurin VI*…. And Also my dad has blocked this site from my comp…. he found my yaoi…. Lol… oooh well… Jackie will be uploading my chappyes so it'll all be fine…. Love to all and enjoy! Oh … wait… in case you get confused when it switched pov its earlier then the first pov you see…. Mmmk go!**

_ "Mana!" a chestnut haired five year old laughed running into the arms of his adoptive father._

_ "Allen!" the tall man picked up the small boy. "How was school today?" the two began to walk home from the small child's school._

_ "Sum da kids were picking on me again." The child made a scrunched up face. "They're all just stupids! And the meanie teacher lady got mad when I hit the boy even though he hit me first!" _

_ "You can't let them get to you, Allen. But you can't use violence either" The man's strong hand ruffled the boy's fluffy brown hair. "You're not out alone on the streets anymore. You must keep walking."_

_ "I know." He sulked moving his hair out of his eyes. Day turned to night, and the street towards home turned to a small apartment._

_ Bam! The young Allen awoke to a loud noise and yelling. "Mana?" he called frightened. _

_ "Argh!" a struggled voice called through the door._

_ "Mana?" Allen ran out into the hall way to see an orange red glow radiated from the next room. Running into the next room, Allen's brown eyes widened. _

_ "Mana!" Allen released a blood curdling scream at the top of his lungs. He eyes glanced over as he saw the image of his adopted father's bloody flesh cut to pieces and ignited in orange flames. " NO!"_

_ He froze as the fear began to drain the color out of his entire body. Not only his skin went pale, but his hair turned a snowy white and his eyes a silvery grey. "H-h," his voice was caught in his throat as a large man stood up, a crimson covered blade in his hand. A wide grin stretched across the blood stained face and the crazy eyes of a murderer glared down at the now albino child. _

_ "My, my, what a cute little child." The man's gravelly voice growled. "Why don't we fix that for you, hm?" lifting Allen by the throat with his blood covered fingers, he began to carve a star shape over the young child's left eye. A scream escaped the boy's choking throat as blood stung his eye._

_ "Now, now," the man's grip around Allen's small neck tightened. He finished his little art work and held the tip of the blade towards Allen's ice colored eye. "Little children should not be so loud. "_

_ Allen sputtered and struggled forcing the man to take a step back. That single step landed the murder's foot into the flames of the body behind him. Yelling, the man dropped Allen too close to the fire. As he hit the ground his arm flung out and landed in the scotching flames._

_ "Argh!" Allen cried in pain, but the man was more concerned in putting out the fire on his leg. Dragging his blazing arm, Allen took the chance to escape. Running, running into the cold snow. Running._

"Moyashi!" The familiar shout brought me out of the world of the past and into an unfamiliar present. "Oi, Moyashi wake up!"

I was in some kind of room, I head felt foggy and I felt a pressure over my entire body. "Wh- where-" My voice was sounding distant and I had a killer headache. Soon enough I realized the pressure was focused on my wrist being held back and my knees being held down. A new pressure found itself on me, but this felt very different.

It was violent and crushing, but at the same time warm and melting. The force was focused solely on my face, my lips to be exact. The soft scent of a soap wafted over me as I lay unconsciously accepting the touch. Lotus soap, I recognized. But not some frilly girly scent. It was masculine and dark smelling. I opened my eyes.

-Kanda's POV-

This idiot. I had brought him back to my apartment three hours ago and he still hadn't friggin' woken up. It's like he hadn't slept in days. I sat on my table in front of the couch where I laid him. His breaths were calm and light. He was just too peaceful for someone who just got knocked out by a piece of ice.

Those fucking douche bags were gonna pay. But, wait. Why did I care? That had nothing to do with me! It's the damn moyashi's fault for getting in trouble. I growled at the sleeping body in front of me. My hostility seemed to drain at his porcelain skin disrupted only by the fine red line of his crimson scar. His long thick eyelashes and high cheek bones are what gave him such a feminine look, but right now as he slept, he looked like a small child more than anything.

_Just like Alma._

NO! He wasn't like Alma. Alma wasn't a weakling.

"No!" A cry erupted from the Moyashi in front on me. Suddenly he was tossing and turning violently. His gloved hands tore at his throat as if someone had been strangling him and his breathing quickened to rapid gasps for air. A nightmare. "Mana!" He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he clawed at the pentacle shape over his forehead.

"Moyashi!" I attempted wake the thrashing boy, but he continued and was now shuddering and clutching his left arm and clenching his teeth. 'Moyashi!" I pinned his wrists to the couch and tried to stop his kicking by pushing the front of my calves down on his thigh just above his knee. His head was still thrashing though, his eyes were fluttering in an unconscious gaze. I didn't know what to do. So I did something completely fucking irrational.

I kissed him.


	14. Pressure

**Ah! Argh sorry everyone .' guard camp started up last week and I hasn't had time for anything! Plus I really have to get cracking on my summer work cuz I want it done before I go to NATSUCON! yep... Next weekend baby! I's sooo exciiiited! But anyway marching band is getting into the real practicing and this week was our hell week so I have zero time except for like now in the middle of the night ;P... So dot expect any new chappies soon sorry! Same goes for DOS and any of my khr... Ehem I mean my Belphegor centered fics lol... Well atleast there's this! Enjoyies!**

Suddenly I found my eyes blinking into clarity. And it all came into view. The pressure on my legs, wrist, lips. It all came from one source.

Kanda.

I tried to struggle, but me being, well me, couldn't possible imagine having the strength to push off someone nearly a foot taller than me and definitely more musular. Even if he was lean. His abs were well define, as were the muscles on his shoulders and arms. Wait- Is he Shirtless?

-Kanda's POV-

'Hm, I was wondering what I had forgotten. That was it.' I remembered as my mind floated in nothingness. I had taken off my sweaty shirt from kendo practice and forgot to put a new one on. It's not like I usualyl put one on. It's not like anyone else lives in this apartment but me. What was I doing? Oh, yeah.

Shit.

The formerly half lidded eyes connected to the face, which was connected to the lips touching mine, were now wide open.

Fuck.

-Allen's POV-

Suddenly all pressure was released from my body. And I could not think. All I could do was run.

"Moyashi!" a voice called after me. But I still ran. My mind was blank. My body felt numb. But this, this no feeling no thinking. It was good.

Hot droplets began to fall from my chin. Was it raining? No. It was not. I couldn't deny what had happened, but at the same time I could quite figure out why exactly I had ran.

Hadn't I done the exact same to the Bakanda? In the lunch room I unfairly kissed him without consent or warning and this was his revenge. I slowed my pace to a walk.

Shit.

It was dark out. If Cross was home, I'd be screwed into next year. My shoulders shook, I wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or the fear that enveloped me.

Cross was not a bad person. He was a bad drunk. An awful, abusive, disgusting man when he was drunk. But on the rare occasion that Master was sober. And when I say rare I mean RARE! Rarer than a damn bloody steak!

Anyway, when he hadn't been drinking for the past god knows how long, that man became a different person. He for sure wasn't warm and fuzzy and going to bake cookies for me, but he was nicer, he apologized for everything he had done. And somehow it made everything feel all that much better.

On these uncommon occasions that he and I had a serious sober talk, we often talked of Mana. He had gone to college with him and had been a close friend and I had been Mana's adopted son. Cross could never be the kind and compassionate type, but he was not a bad man.

I trudged my way home through the icy snow.

-Kanda's POV-

For once, Kanda Yu was dumbfounded. He stood in the open doorway to his apartment staring down the hall were he Moyashi had previously been.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?' His brain screamed.

Said organ could also not process the fact that Allen was still running out side with a possible concussion and a high fever.

"Oh shit."


	15. Red Black White

**AHH! Everyone I'm super sorry for my lack of updating! Uguuuu I'm just a busy person :P well I hopes yous enjoy!**

**#######################################**

I'm out of wine. The only reason I'm sober. The only reason he isn't beaten black and blue right now. How sad his life is.

Had he come home on time I would have forced him to buy me wine. Had he bought me wine, I would not be sober, who knows what I would have done.

What I have already done. The fate I have condemned upon this innocence spluttered in blood. I laid him down on his small mattress and pulled the sheet to his shoulders.

So small. A fifteen year old boy, barely reaching five two. A combination of genetics and severe malnutrition. His blood is on my hands. The imprints of my hands, marring his young skin.

Ebony light of the moon glared out through the window. Years and years beyond his time weighed down upon the shoulders of someone with hardly a life to live.

I need to leave. Better him be torn one last time by pain of abandonment than the hands of abuse for years to come.

'Hate me.' I wanted to shout. 'Hate me, curse me and blame me for everything I've done. Hate me so that when I leave, you can be happy.'

-Allen's POV-

It's cold. Freezing. I don't want to be in this darkness anymore. 'So wake up.' I told my self and opened my eyes. The blinding window like flooded my eyes as I slid out of my bed. I remembered nothing of yesterday after running away and going up the stairs to the apartment. And then blank. My face felt hot as I remembered the events of earlier in that day. I could feel my heart rate flutter as the image of Kanda's wet, shirtless body above me.

"Brat, get in here." My muscles tightened at the voice. But wait. It's different. No shouting, no slur. No violent angry tone.

He's sober.

And suddenly I'm frightened. Not because I'm fearing his hand, but because these rare moments of sobriety always bring a quiet mourning for something or other. slowly I slid into the kitchen and stood silent as a shadow against the wall.

"It's already seven ten, you're going to be late." Master hissed from the couch, back turned towards me. And then nothing, only the quiet chatter of news casters on TV. I stood shocked. No death. No eviction. No 'we have to move again'.

I grabbed my bag. I stepped out the door. And left.

I ran through the day dazed. Everything felt blurry. Well except for the few-too-many frozen fragments in times when my eyes locked into his. A cold moment that felt like needles pricking my spine. And burned slowly on my face.

Everywhere I felt stares and whispers piling on like thick paste. Rumors flying, glances shooting, news travels like a bullet in high school. The lies and assumptions made me dizzy and finally Lavi snapped me back to awareness.

"Alleeen?" Lavi poked at my cheek, digging into my brain with his intelligent emerald eye. "Anyone hooome?"

"Ah," I rubbed my eyes a bit and made up an excuse. "I'm super tired. I didn't sleep much."

"Aw, poor baby~" he said, squishing his cheeks together then patted my head.

"Lavi turn around!" Ms. Nyne growled chucking her pen at his brown red head. Lao min screeched as if to agree. The lime green pen bounced off his head and he turned to face the board.

And suddenly the day was over and I found myself trudging home trough the snow. My mind felt so blank, so numb that the chill winter air was the only thing running through me.

A deer in head lights.

Darkness.

A shout.

-Kanda's POV-

The fucking old crappy ass car in front of me slammed on his break and screeched forward violently skidding to a halt.

Thud.

The damn fucktard must have hit something. Someone. My body willed itself to step out of the car onto the icy street. The wind blew sharply and I tightened my dark grey scarf. Some ass from the shitty lump of steel was franticly babbling in front of his car.

Red, black and white.

A black jacket, blood and snow white hair covering a red scar.

Or was it black hair? Black hair and pale scar over the nose. Where am I? who is that?

I tried to call out that name but my voice felt trapped and unsure of what to say. A voice began to flood around me and my head ached.

'Yu-kun.'

'Yu-kun.'

'Yu-kun.'

"Yu-kun!" he shouted happily.

"Don't fucking use my name, idiot." I grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Hey, can I stay over tonight?" his bright grin stretched eagerly.

"No."

"Too baaad~ Tiedoll already said yes!" the idiot leaned on my desk and giggled.

"Tch. Fine." I sighed and pulled out the homework. "Help me on the math."

"Okeey-dokie!" he cheered happily as the scar across his nose stretched with his laugh. "So here you hafta multiply the x to the other side."

He was pretty good at math. But that's it; he failed everything else in school. He ran joyfully ahead of me in the ice cold winter.

"Yu-kun." I remember him standing in front of me, he wouldn't look back. "Do you think I'm bad?"

"What the hell kind of ques. . ."

"I'm being serious." It was so cold out. He turned and looked me in the eyes. "Do you hate me?" the air was sharp and harsh. I just stared at him. "They hate me, Yu-kun. My own parents. They yell and scream about how useless I am, how much better off people'd be with out me." By this time, hot tears were running down his frozen cheeks. "I got kicked out. Yu. They abandoned me. No one wants me, not even you." He said in a low voice.

"I've never been one with words, especially not when it comes to other's emotions. So all I could do was stand there. Stand there and watch him cry.

Then he ran. Where would he go? I unfroze my position and bolted after him and his charcoal colored hair. I followed him, blind of my surroundings then. . .

"NO!"

He ran. Right into ongoing traffic. They were going fast. Cars screeched to a skidding halt.

Red.

White.

Black.

Blood. Snow. And charcoal black hair brushing the top of the pale white scare over his nose.

Alma Karma.


	16. Mirrors of Ice

**So you guys might be a little confusing in the beginning here so let me just tell you Kanda's flash back has ended and he's now standing there with the random driver who just hit Allen-chan…. Oh and I'm working on the Christmas and Birthday specials :D… they're be one for Bel's B-day and Christmas at the Varia!**

**Jackie: I bet you Allen will die in both of those…**

**Me: -.- why do you say that?**

**Jackie: Cuz he ALWAYS dies in your stories… I think there were like two where he didn't die… and one of them was about kissing so I'd hope he wouldn't die…**

**Me: Well what if he had chocked on the cherry pit :D**

**Jackie: -.-… He's gonna die in the specials isn't he?**

**Me:…heh… um… may-be? ::fidgets::**

**Jackie: -.- ::sighs:: **

**Me: Well no one's gonna die in the Varia Christmas… well except for Levi... hah... but no one gives a damn about him. ::goes off and dances to Matyroshka::**

**Jackie: You are so weird…**

**Me: And before I forget I'd like to give a shout out of my love to violindreamer for being awesome and making me smile during math… which is the class where all I do is read fics and yaoi on my ipod XD**

**!lovelovelovefromhime-chan!**

"Oh my god oh my god I think I killed her!" the idiot driver was screaming like mad at the person unconscious on the ground.

"Fucking idiot." I grumbled and pushed past to kneel down next to the body and pulled out my phone. "Damn Baka Moyashi. Hello? 911? Yeah, there was just a car accident and this kid is unconscious. Yeah, intersection at Baker street and Central road."

"Shit, man, she just flew out of no where! And it's icy and I couldn't stop in time. Oshit oshit oshit." He rambled on.

"Shut up, I called 911 they'll be here soon." I stooud up and leaned against the car's hood, my knees soaked in icy melted snow.

"You'll stay right? Witness, right? You'll tell him I skidded? And she ran out?"

"He."

"What?" the man blubbered.

"It's a guy."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I go to school with him." The image of my eyes reflected in his as I pressed my lips on his filled my head. "Always getting into trouble."

"Shit man, I'm sorry!" I wasn't even listening anymore. I just stared at the pale face with blood running down it. My heart beat suddenly, took a sharp skip and began to race like hell. What if he was dead? What would happen? Life would go on the same way right? It's not like he's Alma.

That smile? It's not the unwavering sunlight I knew. A cold flashlight shine's just as bright, but it's fake. In the distance, I could hear the sirens approaching.

The ambulance and police arrived full of sirens and flashing lights on the snow. I got the medic to let me ride with the Moyashi. [AN: as before I knew they probably wouldn't let him but bear with me.] I didn't know why I did but I felt like I had to. They strapped a neck brace on him and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. Suddenly, I was scared. What if he did die? All I could think of was how they seemed so much alike. How they felt. I could scream and shout, but it wouldn't change the fact that those two lives were shockingly alike. And it felt good.

-Allen's POV-

It's so cold; cold and dark, but somehow I feel alright. My entire body feels stiff and numb as though I had been sleeping a long while. A soft chill enveloped my body. A tender reminiscent feeling. Any emptiness where I don't have to remember a thing.

Suddenly everything turned to a blinding white. Figures were rushing around me and everything was so loud. So loud. Hands grabbing me pushing me down. I feel so heavy. So heavy. And it hurts. It's painful! I don't want this! Help me!

Help me!

Mana! Help me!

Someone save me! Please!

But I'm all alone aren't I? Haven't I always been this way? Tending to the lashes on my own back, the scars and bruises that form all over my body. This ugly torn up, disgusting body. Why did I even bother? Nothing ever changed no matter how hard I tried. Why couldn't I just die? I tried but that man would never let me. All those moment of kindness only appeared after I had brought a rope around my neck, or slashed that knife down my wrist or swallowed all those pills with a bottle of wine. Why was it that only after that did our warmth come and wrap itself around me?

I'm so cold. Freezing in this blinding light.


	17. Secrets in Silence

**::Dodges objects and bullets shot at me:: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a bajillion years! I've just been really busy and stuff…. Actually I've been trying to help out with Iota Soul, this amazing thing of amazing-ness that you all should check out at IotaSoul(dot)com…. Dooo iiiiiit! So here's quite a good chunk of 12m… and to those who read the original 12m this scene will be fairly similar but obviously as you know now, I changed the way Alma died a bit and such, I'm much happier with this version …. DOS and MH will be on their way as well…. Bah I'm so tired but I can't sleep :/ ugh… now off to show choir…. Oh and I just feel like interjecting… I cannot find any good hurt/comfort yaoi's, I mean like I occasionally look for rape stuff not for the rape itself but for like the psychological torment (I'm a horrible person :P) I mean nobody bounces back from that and is like "Ok ready to have sex with you now! Smile Smile!" GAH! I'll shut up and let you enjoy**

-Allen's POV-

It's so cold; cold and dark, but some how I feel alright. My entire body feels stiff and numb as though I had been sleeping a long while. A soft chill enveloped my body and all I wanted to do was rest.

-Kanda's POV-

"You'll need to wait here as we take him into surgery." One of the nurses said hurriedly as she motioned me to the wards waiting area.

"Surgery?" my voice came out more shocked and frightened than I had intended.

"There's a small amount of internal bleeding and some cuts that will need stitches, but its not too serious." She tried to assure me, but my stomach felt uneasy. "Once he wakes we'll check for any head trauma."

I dropped down heavily on the bench and stared at the ground. Why hadn't I felt so worried at him laying bloody on the ground? Why not then, when now I had a growing sense of dread in my mind. Allen Walker is not Alma Karma. Allen Walker is not dead.

"Were you the one with Allen Walker?" A curly haired man in a pristine white doctor's coat approached me.

"Yeah." I grunted, my train of thoughts broken. (**AN: I don't know this about this medical process so forgive me) **

"Are you his guardian?"

"Tch. No."

"Are you in contact with any of his guardians?" he asked in a professional, emotionless tone. I shook my head. "Are you aware of any problems at home?"

"What?" I gave a questioning glare at the man.

"Does he get into fights often?"

"If you're talking about a bump on the back of his head it was some dumbshit bullies last week." I surprised myself with the amount of concern sparking in my mind.

"Hm, I see." The doctor's tone made me feel like that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Are you aware, then of the welts, scars and bruises on his body." I stayed silent a moment and gritted my teeth as I glared at the ground.

"That Cross bastard." I muttered remembering the name of the Moyashi's guardian.

The doctor gave me a tilted glance. "Sorry? I didn . . . ."

"Dr. Mykk!" a blonde nurse came running up, a frightened look on her face as she clutched a sheet of paper. "We ran a blood test." Her voice was flat but concerned.

"Oh?" he twisted the end of a curly black lock around his finger as he took the sheet. Suddenly the man stiffened. "This is. . ." I found myself holding my breath. "Are you sure?"

"Just spill it!" I snapped.

"As the patient's privacy, I am not obligated to tell you with out the consent from the patient himself." Dr. Mykk had taken a stiff air of professionalism.

"Like fucking hell!" I felt an anger rising in my face. "You fucking tell me he has fucking welts on him but you can't tell me this?"

"Sir you need to calm down." He stood up a bit straighter seemingly becoming much larger and intimidating while still a black stare. His face didn't waver as I snarled and stood in a similar manner.

"You fucking piss me off."

"When he is done in surgery, it will be around an hour before he wakes up." The doctor's professional tone cut the overly clean smelling air like a blade. "Then he can give consent."

"Tch. Don't you . . ."

"Now," He interrupted me sharply. "I suggest you either sit quietly in the waiting area or leave please."

"Tch." I snarled at the man who seemed unintimidated by my aggression. I fell down into one of the chairs and folded my arms irritably. I spent a good hour killing a fake tree in the corner of the room by glaring at it.

"All finished!" someone came bursting out of the OR. "Sewn up nice and pretty!" two odd looking doctors approached us. One had long blond hair, a weird head lamp and a scar over mouth. The other had spiky black hair and heavy eyeliner.

"So loud you two." Tyki scratched near his ear. "This is a hospital remember?"

"Whose the girly brat?" The blond one screeched, ignoring the taller doctor.

"He's a friend of the patient you just operated on." He said tiredly.

"I'm not that Moyashi's friend!" the all seemed to not hear me.

"They are our hospitals best surgeons, twins Jasdero and Devito." The dark, curly haired doctor said as he turned towards me.

"Yer friend's got a weird arm!" Jesdero said through his stitched lips.

"Yeah, at first we thought it was a hemorrhage, but it looks like his had been severly burnt and became infected from lack of treatment." Devito had a much more professional tone.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"His arm's all scaly and red, it was kind of hard to patch up 'cuz the skin was tough." The dark haired twin answered. "Don't tell me you didn't know about his arm. Didn't you say he was your friend?"

"He's not my friend!" I snapped again.

"Dr. Mykk?" another nurse came up. "We weren't able to contact his guardian."

"Hm, we can try again in the morning." He ran a hand through his hair. "Now Kanda, why don't you go home. There's no need for you here."

"Tch. Fine." I hissed, but something in the back of my mind tugged me back. "C-can I see him real quick?" I wasn't sure why I wanted to see the Moyashi. Maybe just maybe, my mind wanted to be sure that he wasn't Alma.

"I don't see why not." The dark haired prick of a doctor sighed. "Just be sure to keep it down, the boy will still be unconscious." I followed him to one of the long hall of rooms, stopping mind-way. "Visiting hours will be over soon so you can't stay too long. In the morning visiting opens at. . ."

"I just need to see the Moyashi once." I interrupted.

"Alright then," he opened the door and let me in. "Just press the nurse button if you need anything." Turning on his heels, he left me alone.

Well, not quite alone.

I turned my eyes slowly over to the white hospital bed, in front of white walls. His white hair was spread over the white pillow with white sheets over his pale white skin. The red, like blood against snow. Dark crimson, leather like skin covered his left arm as though it were coated in dried blood. His nails were brittle looking and blackened unnaturally, making the entire arm seem like it was a mistake. A pure white figure with two mistakes.

A grotesque arm.

And an oddly shaped scar.

Something about his entire being held a tight grip on my chest. I didn't want to be here anymore, but I couldn't yet look away. Everything was silent except for our soft breathing. Taking a step forward, I found my mind mixing up my vision and it felt wrong that his hair was white. Shouldn't it be another color?

No.

Not Alma's jet black.

But chestnut brown. Warm and natural. I don't know why I thought it but it was just another fake part of him that made me feel sick. I took a few tentative steps towards his strange form. I could see the snowy color of his long, feminine lashes. Suddenly I wanted to touch him. Touch that porcelain pale skin on his cheek. Reaching out my calloused hand, I ghosted my fingertips across his cheek. I let my fingers slide up into his silver white hair.

"Mana." The air flutter with the sound out of his lips. I pulled my hand back sharply and stepped away. My mind jolted awake and suddenly I didn't want to be there. Backing all the way to the door, I took one last glance at the Moyashi's unconscious form the fled.

Tyki's POV

I chuckled to myself at the Japanese brat running down the hall. He had only spent a few minutes in the room with the boy. Some kind of tension was between the two. I smiled inwardly thinking that it was probably tension of the sexual kind.

Even so, the Earl would most definitely be pleased to hear the news. We had found another host of the 14th virus, in the adoptive son of Mana Walker none-the-less. I began to hum my niece Road's obnoxious melody she always sang. Boy, was I in a good mood. Knocking three times on the Earl's office door I waited patiently to come in.

"Come in." his voice came through the dark wood door. I came in, seeing the Earl absent mindedly spinning slowly in his chair. "Tyki, my son, you seem awfully cheerful."

"We found him." I said in a serious, but excited tone. "and he had relations to Neah.

"Oh-o?" that wide inhuman grin stretched eerily across his face, the clear lenses of his spectacles glinting in the low light. "Well then, it's about time now isn't it?"


	18. 14

**LLet me just start with I'm SORRY! I am the most like inconsistent writer EVER! Mainly it's cuz my life is in a total mess right now and I had a massive writers block :P… well MidnightAbyss and Jackie know what I'm, talking about uuuuuuuuuuuuugh I even lost this notebook for a few day… but I found it in the piles of sheet music and random instruments in my room…. But anyway (SPOILER FOR LASTEST FEW CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA) Is anyone else kind just waiting for Johnny to leave the room with Kanda and Allen in it and wait for something to happen? Lol just cuz we're fangirls… and thisx last chapter was just about link so it kinda pissed my off :P but is it just me or has Link become more attractive? O.o I feel like Hoshino really wishes she could put in some shonen-ai XD haha don't we all wish?** **Quatuordecimia is not a real disease ( I hope)… it's fourteen in latin with an 'a' at the end lol…. Anyway I'll shut up so you can read!**

**PS- Abyss, its DCFS, not what ever I said lol**

**OH! And one last thing! To the reader who said they spoke Portuguese, I'd love it if you could help me out later on because Lavi and Tyki will be speaking a little in Portuguese and I think you'll be better than google translate lol**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The Wrists.

It's the most satisfying on the wrists. That's what I've decided. I've tried the legs, the back and even the shoulders, but nothing bleeds better that my wrists. Nothing is better than releasing one pain with another, equaling out scars made by him, with scars made by me. Making this pale arm as freakish as the other.

I've decided the pain is better than nothing at all. I don't want to go back to how it was before. Before Mana. I would rather endure a lifetime of beatings from Cross than be blank.

Then why? Why, right now is it blank? There is nothing. No hot or cold, or empty or full. No pain. Not the slightest burn, sting or ache. I'm not scared or anything. It's as simple as, I don't want to exist.

Not death.

Not life.

Just no existence.

I shouldn't have been born in the first place.

Everything that was darkness shifted slowly to light and I started to smell the sharp sickening stench of cleaners and medicine. I felt my eyes flutter open and the pain I was familiar to, came creeping back with open arms.

'A hospital room.' I realized as my eyes finally opened. 'What happened?' the flash of memory hit me like a bullet as I remembered the cold air, the headlights and a car horn. Then a bit of shouting. Someone was looking down at me. Was that Kanda?

"Oh? You're awake." A smooth male voice broke my thoughts. "How are you feeling, shonen?"

"Ah," my voice felt slightly caught in my throat. "I-I'm fine."

"I can't imagine you feel completely fine." The man stepped farther into the room. I saw he was a tall man with fair skin and dark wavy hair. He seemed to be both scraggily and untamed, but classy and clean at the same time. "You were hit by a car and sustained a fair amount of injuries. As you're awake I can see the pain killers have worn off and I can tell you have plenty of previous wounds." His head tipped down giving me a knowing and expectant eye.

"I get in a lot of fights." I said uncertainly.

"Whip fights?" he took a few steps towards me. I was beginning to feel cornered and my breathing became shallow. "I guess we have some more immediate matters to attend to though." He said as though he had sensed my fear. "First of all, my name is Dr. Tyki Myk. And you, shonen, are a very interesting case."

"Interesting case?" I gulped, my breath refusing to even out.

"Yes, have you heard of an illness called Quatuordecimia? More commonly known as 14th's disease." Dr. Myk was now standing at the foot of the uncomfortable hospital bed I was in. I shook my head no, for the sense of foreboding had scared away my voice. "I see," his expression was unphased. "Did you ever know a man by the name of Neah Walker?"

Suddenly I felt cold, my skin prickly and aware. "Yes," the single taboo I had known as a child, was the dark haired man, with keen eyes that stood in the picture. "That was the name of my last foster father's late brother.

"Ah, so you are the same Walker." The doctor seemed to smile at me coolly. "Wel. ."

"Tyki!" a loud child's voice burst out as a girl a bit younger than myself came dancing in. "I'm bored! Play with me!"

"Road, can't you see I'm with a patient?" he sighed as if this happened all too often.

"Oooh! He's cute!" the spiky haired girl crooned as she span towards me. "Is this the 14th boy?" she said, pointing to my face as if I were an object. As leaned in towards me, I drew back away from her childish wide eye stare.

"Please, can you go somewhere else, Road?" the dark haired man put his hand to his face exhaustedly. Road pushed off from the bed playfully and giggled loudly. "I need to talk to Walker privately."

"Hmm, fine." The girl pouted and danced out of the room. "But play with me later!" she shouted from outside the door.

"I'm sorry, that's my cousin Road Camelot, she's more than a handful." Dr. Myk said groaning a bit. "Anyways, I am regretted to tell you that you've been diagnosed with an illness called 14th disease." I stared at him a bit with a strange stillness in m head. The doctor's eyes were soft and sympathetic, but also calculating and professional. "Mr. Walker?"

"W-What, what is. . ." My words came out in confused stutters.

"It's a deteriorative disease effecting all of your central organs. And it's extremely rare." Dr. Myk came to the side of the bed, keeping his eyes on me. "The last reported case was a man named Neah Walker and it just so happens that this was the hospital he stayed in."

"He was Mana's, my late foster father's brother." I thought about that man from the picture, who Mana didn't like to talk about. Now that I thought about it, this doctor looked a lot like him. "I didn't know much about his since Mana didn't talk about him much."

"It's understandable, that would have been a sensitive subject." Dr. Myk grimaced. "14th disease is a frightening illness. In its final stages there is heavy mental deterioration mainly in memory loss and hallucinations. It can be rather traumatizing for family members." The more he said, the more things began to get into my head.

Deterioration.

Memory loss.

Hallucinations.

Was I going to die? Every bit of hell that I've gone through was going to end in just more torment. Did fate despise me so much? I gripped the sheets in frustration and bit my lip.

"Can we contact your guardian now? We were able to get a hold of anyone last night." The curly haired man interrupted and stared into my head.

"Ah yes." I cleared my throat. "You can call 101-1101 for my aunt."

"Your marked legal guardian is someone named Marian Cross, is that her?"

"Yes it's her work number, but may I speak to her first?" I said, calmly tucking my lie behind a small smile. He dialed the wall phone and handed it to me.

"Hello? Anita's Café." The strong, but melodic voice of Anita chimed.

"Hi, Auntie." I spoke articulately, letting her know something was up.

"Oh god Allen, what's wrong?" calling her 'Auntie' was our code that I was in some sort of trouble and I needed a guardian to talk with. She would pretend to be Cross so people wouldn't ask questions.

"I'm in the h-hospital." My voice was shaky and nervous. "I-I'm um, sick. I'll hand the phone to the doctor now, sorry to call you at work."

"It's fine hun, let me hear what he has to say." She said in her strong but warming tone.

"Hello?" Dr. Myk said after I handed him the phone. "I'm Dr. Tyki Myk from St. Noah hospital. Are you Marian Cross?" I sat with my eyes locked on the doctor as he spoke. "Yes, Allen was in a car accident yesterday and needed minor surgery and had a slight head injury." I could hear Anita express words if concern. It always made me feel better to know she sincerely cared. "We ran a blood test and he came up positive for a disease called 14th disease. Yes it's a extremely rare illness that causes the deterioration of the body's organs until they ultimately shut down." He paused a moment as she spoke. I could hear re voice was cracking. "No ma'am, its terminal."

Suddenly my eyes felt hot. All I could hear was a sharp chock in Anita's voice. Searing tears began to slip carelessly from my eyes. I didn't even try to stop them. Dr. Myk handed me the phone again.

"She wants to speak to you again."

"Auntie?" I said airily.

"I'm so sorry, Allen." Anita sniffled. "I'm so sorry that your entire life has been so full of pain and I can't do anything to stop it. I won't force you to be strong anymore, but please don't give up on yourself."

"A-auntie."

"Allen I won't let you fade away alone. It'll take me a day or two to drive but I'll be there as soon as I can." And she hung up.


End file.
